Lingering Feelings
by KSJ04
Summary: Kau adalah hartaku, duniaku dan belahan jiwaku Pair : Top!JiminxBottom!Jin
1. 1

Bunyi hantaman keras terdengar dari dalam ruangan yang memiliki papan nama 'gudang' diatas pintunya. Suara rintihan seseorang terdengar diikuti dengan bunyi hantaman keras tadi. Tak lama, tiba-tiba saja semua menjadi hening. Tak ada bunyi hantaman ataupun suara rintihan tadi. Pintu gudang itu terbuka, menampilkan sesosok pria berambut silver dengan wajah babak belur keluar dari dalam sana. Seragam putih yang ia kenakan sudah kotor oleh debu dan juga darah. Dibelakangnya terlihat beberapa pria yang babak belur lebih parah darinya, terkapar tak sadarkan diri.

"Dasar payah, bisanya keroyokan." pria itu segera pergi dari tempat itu, tak ingin berurusan lebih jauh lagi dengan mereka.

Ia berjalan menuju sebuah kolam terbengkalai yang berada dibelakang sekolah tersebut. Setelah berjalan selama lima menit ia akhirnya sampai. Manik coklatnya melihat punggung seorang pria yang duduk dipinggir kolam kering itu. Rambut coklat pria itu terlihat berkilauan dibawah sinar matahari. Senyuman lebar muncul tiap kali ia melihat sosok pria itu. Tanpa menunggu waktu lebih lama lagi, ia segera mendekati pria itu dan memeluknya dari belakang.

"Seokjin hyung, kau sudah menunggu lama?"

Pria bernama Seokjin menoleh. Bibirnya manyun saat ia melihat wajah yang penuh luka itu.

"Kau berkelahi lagi Jimin?"

Jimin tak menjawab, ia hanya tersenyum dan memeluk erat Seokjin. Seokjin yang dipeluk hanya bisa menghela napas. Ia mengelus lembut surai siver Jimin dan menyandarkan tubuhnya. Jimin duduk dibelakang Seokjin, membiarkan Seokjin bersandar padanya.

"Apa hari ini kau harus pulang hyung?"

Seokjin menganggukkan kepalanya. Kali ini Jimin lah yang memanyunkan bibirnya.

"Apa kau tak mau menemaniku?"

Seokjin menoleh, menatap manik coklat Jimin. Yang ditatap hanya diam sambil menatap Seokjin seperti anjing yang dibuang. Kekehan keluar dari mulut Seokjin saat ia melihat Jimin yang manis seperti itu. Seokjin mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajah Jimin. Ia menempelkan bibirnya pada bibir Jimin yang terluka.

"Nanti malam aku akan kerumahmu, jadi tunggu saja."

Karna tak bisa mengontrol libidonya Jimin segera menarik wajah Seokjin dan melumat habis bibir tebal itu. Dibalik rasa sakit yang menyengatnya tiap kali bibirnya bersentuhan dengan bibir Seokjin, rasa manis muncul tiap kali ia mengecap bibir tersebut. Ia melepaskan ciumannya saat melihat Seokjin yang mulai kehabisan napas.

"Rasa darah." ucap Seokjin

Jimin terkekeh. Ia mengecup pipi Seokjin dan memeluknya erat.

"Hanya kau yang aku butuhkan dalam hidup ini hyung, hanya dirimu saja."

Seokjin tersenyum. Ia mengusap pucuk kepala Jimin yang bersandar dibahunya.

"Aku juga mencintaimu Park Jimin.

Jimin menggeram saat mendengar Seokjin mengatakan itu. Dan Seokjin hanya tertawa tiap kali Jimin menggeram saat ia mengatakannya.

Jimin menggenggam erat tangan Seokjin. Ia memandangi tangan yang kurus itu sebelum menarik lengan panjang seragam yang Seokjin kenakan. Banyak sekali bekas luka lebam yang tertinggal disana. Hati Jimin sakit tiap kali ia melihat luka itu.

"Hyung, kau tinggal bersamaku saja."

"Tidak bisa Jimin."

"Tapi hyung aku-"

Kalimat Jimin terhenti saat jari telunjuk Seokjin berada didepan bibirnya.

"Aku tak mau kau berurusan dengannya."

Kedua alis Jimin mengkerut saat mendengar kalimat itu. Ia memeluk Seokjin erat, kembali menguburkan wajahnya dibahu Seokjin.

"Aku tak mau kau terluka."

Jimin menggigit bibirnya kencang hingga berdarah. Emosinya selalu terusik tiap kali Seokjin mengatakan itu.

"Tapi aku bisa menjaga diriku sendiri." Jimin menjawab, masih dengan kepala yang ia kubur dibahu Seokjin.

Seokjin menghela napas. Ia melepaskan pelukan Jimin, memutar tubuhnya kebelakang agar mereka saling berhadapan. Sekarang Seokjin bisa melihay semuanya dengan jelas. Dengan lembut ia mengelus wajah yang penuh dengan luka itu.

"Lebih baik kita obati dulu." Seokjin berdiri, "Ayo." ajaknya sambil menggandeng tangan Jimin.

Jimin hanya diam sambil menampilkan wajah masam. Pada akhirnya ia menuruti keinginan Seokjin dan pergi menuju ruang kesehatan untuk mengobati lukanya.

* * *

Langit sudah sangat gelap. Jimin menggigit ibu jarinya sambil sesekali memandang Jam dinding. Sudah pukul sebelas malam namun Seokjin tak kunjung datang. Ia sudah berusaha menghubungi pria itu berkali-kali namun tak kunjung mendapat jawaban.

Jimin duduk diatas sofa sambil memeluk kedua kakinya. Ia berdoa jika Seokjin akan baik-baik saja. Hatinya merasa tak nyaman dengan keadaan ini. Biasanya Seokjin akan datang sebelum jam menunjukkan pukul sepuluh.

"Hyung..."

Jimin dapat mendengar seseorang yang menekan password rumahnya. Saat itu juga ia segera bangkit dan berlari menuju pintu rumah. Senyuman muncul di wajahnya saat ia melihat Seokjin masuk. Namun, senyumannya tak bertahan lama saat melihat pipi Seokjin yang lebam.

"Hyung ada apa dengan wajahmu? Siapa yang membuatmu begini." tanya Jimin khawatir sambil mengusap lembut pipi Seokjin yang lebam memggunakan ibu jarinya.

Seokjin tersenyum lembut. Ia menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Bukan apa-apa. Aku hanya terjatuh."

Jimin menggigit bibir bagian dalamnya. Tangannya sudah terkepal kencang hingga bergetar.

"Kenapa kau selalu begini?" tanya Jimin, air matanya sudah jatuh membasahi wajahnya. Ia tak bisa apa-apa selain menangis.

Melihat itu Seokjin segera memeluk Jimin. Dengan lembut ia mengusap punggung Jimin. Sambil membisikkan kata-kata yang membuat pria itu tenang.

Setelah Jimin tenang, Seokjin melepaskan pelukannya. Ia mengusap air mata Jimin.

"Jangan menangis. Kau terlihat jelek jika menangis."

Jimin terkekeh, "Walau begitu kau tetap mau jadi pacarku." balas Jimin.

Seokjin ikut tertawa. Ia mengalungkan kedua tangannya dileher Jimin.

"Apa besok ayahmu mengajakmu pergi?"

Jimin menggelengkan kepalanya?

Senyuman terkembang di bibir Seokjin. "Kalau begitu, apa kau mau memghabiskan malam ini bersama denganku?"

Jimin tak harus menjawabnya kan? Ia langsung mengendong tubuh Seokjin bak putri dengan kedua tangannya dan membawanya kedalam kamar. Dengan lembut ia menaruh Seokjin keatas kasur sebelum naik dan mengungkung tubuh yang lebih besar darinya.

"Sudah berapa lama kau tak menyentuhku?"

Jimin menghitung malam yang ia lewatkan tanpa Seokjin disampingnya didalam kepalanya.

"Dua minggu." jawab Jimin tegas.

Seokjin mengangguk. "Aku juga merindukanmu selama dua minggu ini."

Jimin mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajah Seokjin, mulai melumat bibir tebal itu. Tangannya tak diam saja, ia mulai memasukkan tangannya dibalik kaus yang Seokjin kenakan dan mengelus tubuhnya lembut. Tubuh Seokjin bergetar dan menegang tiap kali jemari Jimin mengenai nipplenya yang sudah keras.

"Ngh, Jimin..."

Seokjin mendesah saat Jimin dengan sengaja mencubit dan meraba nipplenya. Tangannya meremas baju Jimin, menahan rasa nikmat yang mulai memenuhi seluruh tubuhnya.

Jimin meninggalkan beberapa jejak kemerahan di keher Seokjin. Sambil sesekali menggigit gemas perpotongan lehernya.

"Kh! Hyung..." Jimin tersenyum miring saat ia merasakan tangan Seokjin menyentuh selangkangannya.

Tubuhnya bergetar saat tangan Seokjin dengan sengaja masuk kedalam celananya dan mulai meraba kejantanannya yang sudah tegang. Jimin melirik Seokjin saat pria itu menghentikan gerakan tangannya.

"Hyung..."

Seokjin mendorong tubuh Jimin hingga terjatuh keatas kasur. Ia tersenyum saat melihat Jimin terbaring.

"Biar aku yang melakukannya kali ini."

Jimin mendesah saat Seokjin mulai menggigiti kejantanannya dibalik celananya. Ia memandang Seokjin yang sekarang sedang menarik turun celananya. Kejantanannya yang sudah sangat tegang muncul tepat dihadapan Seokjin. Walau sudah melihatnya berkali-kali Seokjin tetap saja terkejut. Ukuran kejantanan Jimin dua kali, tidak, empat kali lebih besar dari ukuran miliknya. Walau begitu, nyali Seokjin tak ciut. Toh, ia sudah menikmati kejantanan itu lebih dari sepuluh kali.

Tubuh Jimin bergidik saat Seokjin melahap kenjantanannya. Rasa nikmat mulai menjalar keseluruh tubuhnya Saat Seokjin mulai menggerakkan kepalanya naik tutun sambil menghisapnya.

"Hngh... hyung..."

Karna tak tahan, Jimin mulai ikut menggerakkan pinggangnya. Tanpa sengaja kejantanannya menekan pipo Seokjin yang bengkak, membuat Seokjin meringis kesakitan.

"Ah, maafkan aku hyung!" Jimin panik, ia segera mengeluarkan kejantanannya dan memgelus lembut pipi bengkak Seokjin.

Seokjin menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Tak apa, aku baik-baik saja." ia mengecup bibir Jimin lembut.

Keduanya kembali melanjutkan permainan mereka. Jimin kembali mengungkung tubuh Seokjin. Setelah puas berciuman, ia mulai mengangkat pinggang Seokjin agar bokong Seokjin mendekati wajahnya.

Jimin melucuti semua celana Seokjin. Maniknya menatap lubang Seokjin yang sudah berkedut tak sabaran. Tanpa menunggu waktu lebih lama lagi ia mulai melahap lubang itu. Menjilatnya dan memasukkan lidahnya kedalam sana.

Tubuh Seokjin menegang saat ia merasakan lidah Jimin masuk kedalam tubuhnya. Kedua kakinya melemas, tubuhnya beretar hebat seakan-akan tersengat listrik. Ia sudah tak bisa lagi menahan desahannya.

"Akh! Jimin! More!"

Jimin memasukkan kedua jari telunjuknya kedalam lubang Seokjin, menarik lubang itu agar lebih longgar lalu memasukkan lidahnya lebih dalam lagi. Bagian bawah perut Seokjin terasa melilit saat lidah Jimin bergerak-gerak didalam tubuhnya. Bersamaan dengan itu, Seokjin menyemprotkan spermanya, membasahi wajahnya yang berada tepat dibawah kejantanannya.

Jimin mengeluarkan lidahnya saat ia merasa jika lubang Seokjin sudah cukup longgar. Ia kembali mengecup bibir Seokjin, melepas seluruh pakaiannya juga pakaian Seokjin.

"Sudah siap?" tanya Jimin saat ia menempatkan kejantanannya didepan lubang Seokjin.

Seokjin menganggukkan kepalanya. Dan saat itu juga, dengan sekali hantam, Jimin memasukkan kejantanannya kedalam tubuh Seokjin. Punggung Seokjin melengkung naik saat ia merasakan Kejantanan Jimin menekan dinding paling ujung lubangnya. Ia menanamkan kuku-kuku jarinya dikulit punggung Jimin, membuat Jimin sedikit meringis.

Untuk kedua kalinya Seokjin mengeluarkan spermanya.

"Hyung, kau masih bisa bertahan?" tanya Jimin saat melihat wajah lelah Seokjin. Ia menempelkan dahinya pada dahi Seokjin, mengecek jika Seokjin baik-baik saja.

Setelah menarik napas beberapa kali Seokjin segera menganggukkan kepalanya. Jimin yang melihat anggukkan itu tersenyum. Ia mulai menggerakkan pinggangnya, sesekali mendesah saat dinding lubang Seokjin memijat kejantanannya.

Jimin mulai mempercepat gerakannya. Tubuh Seokjin terhentak dan menegang tiap kali Jimin menekan titik kenikmatannya.

"Jimin... aku akan..."

Seokjin menyemprotkan spermanya lagi, membasahi perutnya. Dua hentakan setelahnya Jimin ikut menyemburkan spermanya. Ia mengeluarkan semuanya didalam tubuh Seokjin, membuat perut Seokjin penuh dan menghangat.

Jimin membaringkan tubuhnya diatas tubuh Seokjin, mengistirahatkan tubuhnya sesaat sebelum kembali bangkit dan memposisikan kejantanannya didepan lubang Seokjin yang meneteskan banyak spermanya.

"Ngh... Jimin kau- akh!"

Seokjin terkejut saat ia merasakan kejantanan Jimin menerobos masuk. Ia mendesah tertahan saat Jimin mengunci mulutnya dengan bibirnya.

"Ah- Jimin!" Seokjin menjerit saat Jimin menggigit keras bahunya. Ia mencengkram keras seprai dibawahnya hingga buku-buku jarinya memutih.

Tanpa mengeluarkan kejantanannya Jimin membalik tubuh Seokjin agar tengkurap diatas kasur lalu menarik pinggangnya naik. Tanpa aba-aba ia kembali menggerakkan pinggangnya kencang. Membuat Seokjin kembali terhentak tiap kali Jimin menghantamnya.

Mereka terus melanjutkannya hingga menjelang subuh. Tertidur dengan memeluk tubuh satu sama lain.


	2. 2

Jimin mengetuk-ngetuk pulpennya diatas meja. Ia bosan dengan pelajaran hari ini. Matanya tak bisa beralih dari langit biru dibalik jendela.

"Ah... aku ingin menemui Seokjin hyung."

Helaan napas keluar dari mulut Jimin. Ia membaringkan kepalanya diatas meja. Menutup matanya, berusaha untuk tidur. Walau begitu tak ada yang berani mengganggunya. Anak satu-satunya dari pemilik perusahan terbesar dikorea itu ditakuti oleh semua guru dan siswa. Bukan hanya karna ia sering berkelahi, jika bukan karna ayahnya yang mampu membungkam kepala sekolah mungkin saja sekarang guru didepan kelasnya sudah menyuruhnya untuk bangun dan memperhatikannya.

Entah sudah berapa lama Jimin tertidur. Bunyi bel istirahat yang nyaring membangunkannya. Dengan mata yang setengah terbuka Jimin berjalan keluar kelas menuju lantai siswa kelas tiga. Ia berhenti didepan kelas yang selalu ia datangi tiap hari. Maniknya tertuju pada bangku yang Seokjin duduki, bibirnya tersenyum saat ia melihat sosok kekasihnya sedang tersenyum. Namun senyumannya menghilang saat melihat sebab dari terciptanya senyuman tersebut.

"Seokjin, Jimin mencarimu!"

Yang dipanggil menoleh. Seokjin tersenyum saat melihat kehadiran Jimin. Ia segera berlari menghampiri Jimin.

"Kenapa lama?" tanya Seokjin.

Jimin tersenyum. "Maaf, aku harus membuka mataku dulu sebelum kemari."

Seokjin tertawa saat mendengarnya. Jimin tersenyum saat melihat senyuman itu. Hatinya menghangat tiap kali melihat Seokjin tersenyum.

Karna merasa ada yang memperhatikan Jimin segera mengedarkan pandangannya. Saat ia kembali melihat kearah bangku Seokjin, matanya bertabrakan dengan seseorang yang duduk dihadapan Seokjin. Pria itu menatap Jimin sesaat sebelum tersenyum dan mengangguk untuk memberikan salam.

"Hyung, siapa dia?"

Seokjin segera mengikuti arah pandang Jimin. Ia tersenyum saat melihat pria pemilik dimple itu melambaikan tangannya.

"Dia Namjoon, siswa baru di kelas ini."

Dahi Jimin berkerut saat melihat Seokjin tersenyum kearahnya. Tanpa mengatakan apa-apa Jimin melangkah pergi meninggalkan Seokjin.

"Jimin?"

Seokjin segera mengejar Jimin. Berkali-kali ia memanggil namanya namun Jimin tak kunjung berhenti. Saat Seokjin berhasil menggenggam tangan Jimin barulah pria itu menghentikan langkahnya.

"Kau kenapa Jimin?"

Jimin tak menjawab. Bibirnya semakin manyun saat Seokjin berusaha menatap matanya.

"Uuh kau manis." Seokjin gemas saat melihat Jimin yang merajuk seperti ini.

Ia tersenyum. Mencubit gemas hidung Jimin.

"Ayo, aku tau kau belum sarapan."

Seokjin menggandeng tangan Jimin dan membawanya menuju kantin. Setelah membeli beberapa roti dan dua kotak susu coklat keduanya segera pergi menuju tempat favorit mereka, kolam renang tak terpakai dibelakang sekolah.

Keduanya duduk ditepian kolam dimana Jimin duduk dibelakang Seokjin, memeluk Seokjin erat. Seokjin sibuk membuka bungkusan roti dan menyuapinya pada Jimin. Keduanya menikmati waktu mereka. Hanya disini mereka bisa sedekat ini selain di rumah Jimin. Tak ada siapapun yang memperhatikan, menikmati kesendirian mereka.

"Aku tidak menyukainya." ucap Jimin tiba-tiba.

"Siapa?"

"Pria tadi."

"Kenapa?" Seokjin menatap Jimin polos.

Jimin menghela napas. Ia mencubit gemas pipi Seokjin yang tak bengkak.

"Dia bisa membuatmu tersenyum."

Ahh... harus berapa kali pria yang sedang merajuk ini membuat hatinya sesak? Seokjin menaruh roti yang ia pegang. Ia berbalik, naik keatas pangkuan Jimin, memegang wajah Jimin lalu mencium bibir pria itu. Beberapa kali Seokjin melumat bibir Jimin sebelum melepaskan ciumannya.

"Sudah kubilang jika aku hanya mencintaimu kan?"

Jantung Jimin berdetak dua kali lebih cepat. Ingin sekali ia melanjutkan ciuman tadi namun ia tak mau seseorang melihat adegan mesra mereka. Pada akhirnya ia hanya bisa memeluk erat Seokjin.

"Aku juga mencintaimu."

Seokjin tertawa saat mendengarnya. Ia membalas pelukan Jimin tak kalah erat. Jika saja Jimin tau seberapa besar rasa sayang Seokjin padanya. Begitu pula sebaliknya.

Sebenarnya, bukannya Jimin meragukan perasaan Seokjin. Ia hanya tak ingin pria itu menjadi kebahagiaan Seokjin saat ia tak ada.

Ia hanya takut. Takut jika Seokjin akan pergi meninggalkannya juga.

* * *

Jimin mengusap tengkuknya yang tak gatal. Untuk kesekian kalinya ia menahan emosi saat melihat Seokjin tersenyum karna pria itu. Apa ia terlalu posesif? Apa ia harus memberikan kelonggaran bagi Seokjin untuk berteman?

Ahh, kepala Jimin pusing. Saat ini ia tak ingin memikirkan hal-hal itu. Rusuknya terasa semakin sakit jika ia memikilkan hal itu. Gara-gara perkelahian tadi, Jimin jadi terlambat menjemput Seokjin pulang. Sudahlah, toh sekarang ia bisa bertemu dengan Seokjinnya.

Jimin masuk kedalam kelas. Ia berjalan mendekati Seokjin, namun Seokjin sama sekali tak menyadarinya. Sekarang ia sudah berdiri tepat disamping meja Seokjin. Ia menyentuh bahu Seokjin dengan telunjuknya, membuat pria itu menoleh.

"Loh kenapa kau tak bilang jika sudah datang?"

Jimin hanya tersenyum, tak mengatakan apapun.

"Kalau begitu aku pulang duluan, dah Namjoon."

Seokjin segera berdiri dan mengambil tasnya. Ia pergi sambil menggandeng tangan Jimin, menyeret pria itu untuk segera pegi dari sana.

Namjoon melirik kearah tangan Seokjin dan Jimin yang saling terpaut. Wajahnya berubah datar saat keduanya pergi.

"Apa bergandengan seperti itu sangat wajar bagi teman?"

* * *

Dalam perjalanan pulang Jimin hanya diam saja. Ia tak banyak bicara seperti biasanya. Membuat Seokjin khawatir.

"Jimin, apa kau marah?"

Jimin hanya diam, menatap ponselnya seakan-akan apa yang ada dibalik layar datar iti lebih menarik ketimbang dirinya.

"Jimin..." Seokjin memeluk lengan Jimin.

Langkah Jimin terhenti saat Seokjin melakukan itu. Seokjin yang merasa Jimin semakin aneh segera melepas pelukannya. Ia takut apa yang ia lakukan malah membuat mood Jimin semakin buruk.

"Hyung." panggil Jimin.

"Ya?"

Jimin menatap Seokjin tepat dimaniknya. Tatapan itu seakan-akan menuntut sesuatu tapi Seokjin tak tau apa itu

"Apa aneh Jika aku tak suka melihatmi tersenyum padanya?"

Pertanyaan itu membuat kedua alis Seokjin naik.

"Apa aneh jika aku marah saat pria itu bisa membuatmu melupakan kehadiranku walau hanya sesaat?"

Seokjin mendekat, ia memeluk Jimin erat.

"Apa aneh Jika aku hanya ingin kau menatapku saja?" Jimin menyenderkan kepalanya di bahu Seokjin. "Apa aku terlalu egois?"

Seokjin menggelengkan kepalanya. "Tidak, itu hal yang wajar saat kau menjalin hubungan dengan seseorang."

"Tapi pemikiranku terlalu kekanakan bukan?"

Seokjin menggelengkan kepalanya lagi. Ia mengelus surai silver Jimin lembut.

"Aku lebih menyukai sifatmu yang seperti ini." Ia melepas pelukannya, memgambil tangan Jimin dan menautkan kedua tangan mereka. "Seakan-akan akubadalah hal yang sangat penting bagimu."

Jimin tersenyum. Ia mengusap pipi Seokjin lembut.

"Kau memang hal terpenting untukku hyung. Kau adalah harta karunku yang sangat berharga."

Kedua dahi mereka saling menempel. Hidung mereka saling bersentuhan. Dan itu adalah hal yang sangat nyaman bagi mereka.

"Percaya padaku Jimin, aku tidak akan pernah memunggungimu apalagi meninggalkanmu."

Jimin tersenyum. Ia menganggukkan kepalanya.

"Aku percaya padamu hyung."


End file.
